Mission 36: Go-Buster Lioh, Shoom!
is the thirty-sixth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is a Buddyroid-focus episode which features the debut of Go-Buster Lioh, the combination of GT-02 and RH-03 with LT-06, taking the place of CB-01 in Go-BusterOh. Synopsis To request of better treatment, the Buddyroids go on strike. This puts the use of Powered Custom in jeopardy, as it requires the Go-Busters and Buddyroids to synchronize. What will the Go-Busters do?! Plot The Buddyroids finished their maintenance, after the Go-Busters were dealing with Escape when she picked a fight to see their Powered Custom abilities firsthand, and talking about something to do with their partners. But when Ryuji and Yoko shirk them off, Usada Lettuce and Gorisaki Banana come to the conclusion that Tategami Lioh is getting better treatment than them. Despite Cheeda Nick believing the others are overreacting, the three Buddyroids form the Buddyroid Workers' Union to discuss the matter. Cheeda Nick purposely invites Beet J. Stag to the meeting as well, in the hopes that Jay's disruptive presence will sabotage the movement. After the meeting, the Buddyroids present their demands to the Go-Busters (Taking them to amusement parks. Giving them high octane Enetron. Telling them "Good work" at least once a day). However the Go-Busters think they're just fooling around and dismiss their demands. The Buddyroids have a second Union meeting where Jay - recalling something Masato said - advises that they go on strike. However, the Go-Busters still don't take their demands seriously. To complicate matters, the Lio Attache alerts to Messiah Card 05 creating Bulldozerloid in the Sagami district, revealing it to be more helpful than the Buddyroids at the moment. This forces Gorisaki and Usada to steal the Lio Attache with Nick sent after them while the Go-Busters deal with Bulldozerloid. But when the Messiah Metaloid overpowers them, the Go-Busters learn they cannot use use Powered Custom. At that time, not coming to Hiromu's aid in order to talk sense in Usada and Gorisaki, Nick convinces them that Tategami Lioh is lonely and they should be friends with it as the Lio Attache warns them that Ryuji and Yoko's weak points are taking effect. Arriving with their well being their utmost concern, Usada and Gorisaki make up with their partners before the Go-Busters assume their Powered Custom modes as Escape arrives. While the others deal with Bulldozerloid, Blue Buster deals with Escape before forcing to fall back her weapons are destroyed and her data damaged. But when Bulldozerloid proves too durable to be defeated in unarmed combat, Red Buster uses the Lio Attache's Lio Blaster mode to finish the Messiah Metaloid off as the Bulldozerzord appears with Ryuji asking permission for the GT-02 and the RH-03 to deployed with Tategami Lioh to form Go-Buster Lioh to destroy the Type Delta Megazord. Soon after, as Masato beats Jay for causing the strike, Ryuji and Yoko apologize to their Buddyroids as Nick is down in the dumps when he is being left out of the moment after what Usada and Gorisaki put him through. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *Busters Ready Go! *Li-Oh! Kenzan! Champion! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 9, Dragon's Cry. *'Viewership': 5.3% **With a rating of 5.3%, this was the highest rated episode of Go-Busters, 1.2% above the series average. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom, Mission 34: BeetBuster Is the Enemy?!, Mission 35: Roar, TategamiRaiOh! and Mission 36: Go-BusterRaiOh Gakiin!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 9.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 9, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 9.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ゴ―バスターライオー　ガギーン！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ゴ―バスターライオー　ガギーン！｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes